creationkeepertestfandomcom-20200216-history
Enveria (Fantasia World)
---- Enveria (właściwie Komunistyczna Republika Enverii) była niepodległym państwem, częścią Federacji, a następnie ponownie bytem niezależnym, by ostatecznie stać się państwem Stalkerów Kalashera. Historia Front Armii Ludowej Historia Komunistycznej Republiki Enverii zaczyna się w 2010 roku, kiedy to wybuchła Wojna Ojczyźniana między Federacją Bermudzką, a organizacjami zrzeszonymi w pakt zwany Sojuszem Antyfederacyjnym. Organizacja bojowników komunizmu zwanych Frontem Armii Ludowej zauważyła że mogą odnieść liczne korzyści z przymierza z Federacją. Przywódca organizacji - Kalasher - ruszył więc do Zeleagradu aby spotkać się z Jum Ja Kaiem, znanym teraz lepiej pod nowym imieniem i nazwiskiem - Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu. Rozmowa trwała w dosyć miłej atmosferze. Ceaudreanu lubił dzieła Marksa i Engelsa, jednakże twardo trzymał się zasady, że to co znalazł w postaci bolszewizmu w innych czasach jest wypaczeniem, a faszyzm był niejako spełnieniem tego poprzez wprowadzenie rządów silnej ręki z powodu budowy kraju praktycznie od zera. Stiepan Narijewicz z kolei przedstawił Karlowi Zelei propozycję pomocy dla nich, pod warunkiem że FAL otrzyma własne ziemie, na których stworzy swoją władzę. Federacja Bermudzka uzgodniła po kilku godzinach, że otrzymają je z niewielkiego fragmentu Imperium Hanjikana.Po wyjściu Kalasher ogłosił, że od teraz Front jest sojusznikiem Ceaudreanu i że będzie się bić dotąd, aż wszyscy ich wrogowie nie padną od kul i bagnetów. Trwający niemal 2 lata konflikt doprowadził do upadku Masy Wielkiego Terroru oraz sojuszu grup, jakie nie zamierzały się poddać, zjednoczyć czy uznać Federacji. W dniu zwycięstwa w mieście jakie przemianowano na Nicolaestu odbyła się huczna parada z okazji triumfu. Enveria została założona. Trudne początki Pierwsze dni nie były mimo wszystko szczęśliwe. Trzeba się było uporać z bojówkami BRO, resztkami Legionu oraz doprowadzić do ładu cały obszar. Ziemie leżały odłogiem, wypalone i pozbawione możliwości rodzenia plonów. W miastach tworzyły się liczne korki, nie było miejsca do życia, a przemysł leżał w ruinie, nie wspominając już o czymś takim jak usługi. Błyskawicznie jednak udało się to zbudować. Enveria, całkowicie rządzona przez Kalashera, weszła w dość dobre stosunki z Lich City oraz Nordregiem, które wcześniej należały do Sojuszu, a oprócz tego z licznymi polis na północy Znanej Części. Oprócz Federacji, z którą handlowali wydobywanym żelazem, a kupowali zaawansowane technologie z Lich City handlowali bronią piechoty, z Nordregiem handlowali zbożem, zaś od miast i państw na północy przedmiotami arkanistycznymi. Wewnętrznie jednak Enveria była bardzo biedna, jej waluta - marksengelsy - w przeliczeniu na walutę Federacji była bardzo słaba. Jedna marka Federacji Bermudzkiej wynosiła 10000 marksengelsów enveriańskich. Populacja w wielu miejscach przymierała głodem, robiły się wielogodzinne kolejki do supermarketów. 12 września 2012 roku odbyły się liczne protesty na ulicach stolicy oraz wielu ważniejszych miast, rozproszone przez siły wojskowe w postaci żołnierzy z karabinami szturmowymi, bojowych wozów piechoty oraz czołgów. Protesty trwały dwa tygodnie, w ósmym i dziewiątym dniu protestów doszło nawet do strajku generalnego, jaki kompletnie sparaliżował państwo, a Enveria straciła miliony. Kalasher brutalnie rozprawił się z opozycją, a następnie zagnał większość protestujących do kolonii karnych, więzień i łagrów, aby tam mieli być reedukowani przez państwo na porządnych obywateli enveriańskich. Zdrada sojuszników W następnych latach Enveria cieszyła się względną stabilnością mimo licznych strajków, zakładów pracy oraz głodu. Na ulicach choć były wojska to jednak nie doszło do krwawych starć z innymi. Enveriańska armia testowała wtedy broń laserową i plazmową, a także działa soniczne, by wykorzystać infradźwięki z nich w celu rozproszenia tłumów. Lud Enverii domagał się powrotu Hanjikana, ale wszelkie próby przywrócenia Imperium traktowano jak podżeganie do wojny domowej, a każdego kto tylko się nawinął przy akcjach wsadzano razem z resztą na ciężarówki lub do helikopterów i wysyłano do obozów pracy. W niedługim czasie Enveria już nie cieszyła się taką swobodą. Sytuacja w kraju stawała się coraz gorsza, zaczęło brakować dosłownie wszystkiego. Wkrótce wybuchła wojna domowa. Federacja Bermudzka zauważyła liczny ruch uchodźców do niepodległych miast oraz na ziemie federacyjne. Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu odebrał wiadomość od Kalashera, że stracił kompletnie kontrolę, a opozycja zdecydowała się atakować sojuszników Nacherajewa, w tym również i samą Federację. W związku z zamachami w miastach na północy, dwóch polis na zachodzie oraz w metropoliach bermudzkich Wódz zarządził przygotować 3. Armię Północną, 2. Armię Wschodnią oraz 5. Armię Południową i wysłał na granicę z Enverią. W Federacji Bermudzkiej odbyły się liczne strajki z udziałem komunistów. Rada Federacji Bermudzkiej w niedługim czasie, na wniosek Ceaudreanu zakazała komunizmu w całym kraju, co spotkało się z brutalnym stłumieniem przez policję zamieszek. Wkrótce podjęta została decyzja o interwencji w Enverii oraz opanowania sytuacji. Jednak wojska bermudzkie nie przybyły, jak się okazało, pomóc władzom - przybyły podbić Enverię. Zaczęła się pacyfikacja Enverii. Konflikt ten mocno dał się we znaki, gdyż rządowi Enverii pomagała Federacja, natomiast powstańcom - Lich City i Nordreg. Żadne ze stronnictw nie atakowało innych, lecz sytuacja w kraju Kalashera zrodziła mocne napięcia. Obawiano się wybuchu kolejnej z wojen. Państwa na północnym zachodzie Znanej Części stworzyły porozumienia, wedle którego wspólnie miały się bronić w przypadku ataku kogokolwiek. Nordreg uzbroił się i na granicę, którą tworzyła wyczarowana gęsta mgła, w której stało masę sprzętu armii miasta-państwa. Tymczasem w kraju doszło do licznych problemów - były przerwy w dostawie prądu, brakowało ciepłej wody, zaczynało też brakować gazu. Rebeliantów wspierały wówczas również i państwa z północy. Mimo to Federacja gnała w zatrważającym tempie, na czele sił pacyfikacyjnych stał słynny ''Auferian'', znany chociażby z czasów Wojny Ojczyźnianej. Sytuację pogorszyło przybycie Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, który ogłosił powstanie Państwa Bermudiańskiego, którego celem było zabicie wszystkich ludzi, pół-ludzi oraz każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. Enveria nie radziła sobie z nimi, jednak Federacja postanowiła się z nimi rozprawić. Wkrótce wybuchła rewolucja komunistyczna w Zeleagradzie, szybko stłumiona. Ceaudreanu kompletnie zdelegalizował komunizm, a wydarzenie wykorzystał jako casus belli do aneksji terytorium Enverii, będącej po dwóch konfliktach niczym innym jak pustkowiem. Pucz ogólnoplanetarny z 2015 roku Kiedy w 2015 roku wybuchła słynna Wojna o Pokój Kalasher zrozumiał, że Koalicja jako sojusznik może dać mu szansę na odbudowę Enverii, a także również i na coś jeszcze. Dołączył więc do armii zakonnej w nadziei na osiągnięcie spodziewanych wyników. Zaplanował więc pucz komunistyczny, jaki miał wybuchnąć pierwszego dnia po zwycięstwie aliantów w tej wojnie. Jako bazę do wszczęcia rewolucji planował Związek Radziecki, który powstał ponownie w 2008. Nie wiedział jednak, jak jego ukochana ojczyzna się zmieniła przez tyle tych lat. Kiedy wojna została wygrana ludzie Kalashera przeprowadzili szereg wystąpień na całym świecie. Wkrótce jednak dotarły informacje, że ich lider uciekł z żołnierzami ze 110. Ochotniczego, gdy tylko usłyszał wiadomość, że każdego, kogo tylko spotkają siły Niepodległych Państw Północnych. Niemniej natychmiast Kalasher odjechał ku Nicolaestu, gdzie przewodził przewrotowi. Enveria powróciła na kilka tygodni, zanim została spacyfikowana przez Federację Bermudzką. Niemniej wkrótce rząd Enverii został uznany za Państwa Nexusa oraz Niepodległe Państwa Północne, jako legalną władzę na tych terytoriach, a administrację i siły Federacji - za przedstawicieli państwa, jakie jest okupantem. Szybko zaczęły powstawać liczne ruchy przeciwko władzy państwa Ceaudreanu w tamtym regionie. Pucz zakończył się w wielu miejscach przegraną komunistów Kalashera, nawet w ZSRR nie dostali się do władzy, niemniej na zasadzie ugody część z działaczy dostała się do będącej w koalicji ze Zjednoczonym Związkiem Komunistycznej Partii Związku Radzieckiego, zbudowanej na podstawie takich partii jak KPRF (Rosyjska Federacja), KPU (Ukraina), KPB (Białoruś) i KPA (Armenia). Enveria i Wojna Bermudiańska Enveria w październiku 2015 roku stanęła w obliczu wojny na pełną skalę. W Nicolae wybuchło powstanie, wskutek czego wstrzymano wszelki ruch do i z miasta. Kiedy 13 grudnia między Imperium Nexusa a Netrollami jakie trzymały z Arcyhersztem Zieqeuem z Checkowii wybuchła Wojna Bermudiańska Federacja tymczasem musiała walczyć z buntownikami z Enverii. Szybko straciła na rzecz powstańców wybrzeże oraz kilka miast i wsi na wyżynach i w górach. Kiedy wojska Federacji w końcu 20 grudnia 2015 roku wygnały powstańców ze stolicy wielu z nich schroniło się w górach, regularnie atakując Arbeitlagery i konwoje wojsk Federacji Bermudzkiej. Gdy jednak Federacja przystąpiła do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego, będącego sojuszem Netrolli Zieqeua, Piekła i Cesarstwa, a Kalasher i jego Stalkerzy do Wielkiego Układu, stworzonego jako wielkie przymierze wszystkich organizacji zrzeszonych wokół, będących lub znajdujących się pod wpływem Nexusa i Arcturusa Lwowskiego logicznym wyborem było dla nich oczywiście ogłoszenie przynależności do Stalkerów i tym samym wypowiedzenie wojny wszystkim sojusznikom Federacji Bermudzkiej. Znajdujący się w okrążeniu buntownicy szybko zrozumieli, że bez pomocy sojuszników nie mają szans. Na szczęście nieopodal znajdowała się w unii personalnej z Państwami Unia, gdzie udał się nowo ustanowiony rząd enveriański. Po latach okupacji wreszcie zamiast rady wojskowej była to również rada złożona z sektora cywilnego. Wkrótce, gdy tylko przeprowadzono operację "Imperialny Miecz" Enveria otrzymała mnóstwo wsparcia dzięki zrzutom. Siły bermudzkie były gotowe na operację zaopatrzeniową, jednak nie na taką skalę jej przeprowadzenia. Enveriańscy buntownicy przysłużyli się mocno Wielkiemu Układowi. Kiedy wreszcie w styczniu 2016 roku ofensywa nexusiańska sięgnęła aż do Lich City państwo było po prawie 3 latach niewoli wolne. Enveriańscy obywatele wyszli świętować, żołnierzy witano chlebem i solą, w domach aż powstał zaduch od używanych przypraw i ugotowanych potraw, zaś w knajpach i zakładach pracy ściany wręcz dudniły od granej muzyki. Nacherajew wygłosił w Pałacu Rad w Nicolaestu płomienne przemówienie, w którym stwierdził, że choć jest założycielem Enverii to jednak nie może być jej przywódcą, gdyż przywódcą jest jej lud i jeżeli postanowią wystąpić z Wielkiego Układu to on osobiście nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. Jednocześnie w ramach symbolicznej odwilży postanowił nowym władcą uczynić swojego przeciwnika politycznego, Edouardisa Carisa, mianując go na stanowisko Generalissimusa. Ludzie zaczęli nawet wierzyć, że wraz z wyzwoleniem przybędzie też wolność wyrażania poglądów. Choć Kalasher niechętnie to zrobił zmuszony był przez Lwowskiego uznać, że komuniści nie mają monopolu na władzę i zagwarantować demokratyczne prawa, w tym też podstawowe prawa człowieka i obywatela. Neutralność kraju 265px|thumb|Enveria w latach 20. XXI wiekuW trakcie wojny Enveria od stycznia 2016 roku prowadziła czynny udział w wojnie, pomagając wycofującym się z okrążeni wojskom nexusiańskim oraz uniemożliwiając budowę szybkiego połączenia dla zaopatrywania wojsk w Federacji i Piekle. Armia okopała się wokół granic, niszcząc kolejne próby wrogich ofensyw. Przez następne 4 lata siły walczyły w ramach Stalkerów, do których należał kraj. Ominęła ich ofensywa Scheffenberga, przez co z Unii napływały jeszcze większa pomoc. Gdy wojna dobiegła końca Enveria była mocno wyniszczona, ale wciąż się trzymała. W 2022 roku władze Enverii ogłosiły wystąpienie z Wielkiego Układu, a konkretniej ze Stalkerów. Wkrótce też Federacja Bermudzka zawiesiła na krótko swoje członkostwo w Przymierzu. Były trzy takie okresy w historii obu krajów. Zawieszenie lub neutralność Enverii trwała w latach 2022-2025 2030-2037 i 2040-2043. Federacja zaś: w latach 2022-2024, 2031-2036 oraz 2038-2041. Przeżywała niezliczone kryzysy, tak samo i jej rywal, wszelako oba państwa zawsze wychodziły cało. Na mocy traktatu korundzko-marchlewskiego komunizm został ponownie dopuszczony w Federacji Bermudzkiej, zaś w Enverii pozwolono wyznawać religie i wyznawać inne światopoglądy niż tylko komunizm. Nastał pokój, jednak napięcia bermudzko-enveriańskie wciąż istniały. Wiele rodów, gildii czy też wojskowych nie uznawało pokoju i traktatów, walcząc na granicach. Wszelkie spory jednakże uciszano w zarodku. Status obecny Obecnie Enveria jest jednym z najlepiej rozwijających się krajów w regionie. Przyciągając masę inwestorów z dawnego Bloku Wschodniego i jeszcze innych kraj dostaje liczne pieniądze z handlu z Chinami, ZSRR, Polską, USA, Francją czy Japonią. Nicolaestu spotkało się z gwałtownym rozwojem, dzięki funduszom z Wielkiego Układu. Kalasher stał się bohaterem narodowym. Nie należą obecnie do Wielkiego Układu, jednakże pozostają na zasadzie takiej jak Unia związani ze Stalkerami, co oznacza, że są jednym z państw sprzymierzonych z Wielkim Układem. Planowana jest również portalostrada z południowo-zachodnich metropolii Federacji rodziny Ceaudreanu do północnych miast enveriańskich, co pozwoliłoby na otwarcie się państwa na inne kraje niźli tylko i wyłącznie na kraje sprzymierzone lub członkowskie Państw Nexusa. Technologia thumb|210px|Enveriański generator termoplazmowy, będący kopią federacyjnego. Enveriańskie maszyny są często niczym innym jak kopią z okolicznych państw w stylu lokalnym.Technologia w Enverii, jak również i tym samym gospodarka, skupiona jest na dwóch sektorach - rolnictwie i przemyśle. Państwo to stawia sobie za cel zarówno doskonale prosperujący i wydajny przemysł, zwłaszcza ciężki, ale tak samo rozwija silnie rolnictwo. Dlatego technologia rozwijana jest tak, aby opary z kominów fabrycznych nie zatruwały w żadnym razie gospodarstw rolnych. W innych gałęziach technologia koncentruje się na trzech dziedzinach: silnej i zaawansowanej technologicznie armii, rozwoju miast i wsi w potężne kompleksy i wreszcie szybkiemu transportowi surowców i ludzi z jednego miejsca w drugie. Technologia portalostrad opłaciła się im i dlatego wykorzystują je głównie do szybkiego przerzucania wojsk z jednego miejsca w drugie. Sektor cywilny ma rozwijane najszybciej takie elementy jak chociażby medycyna czy opieka socjalna. Władze wierzą, że każda epidemia, jaka wybuchłaby w kraju może być bronią biologiczną wykorzystaną przez jakiś wrogi wywiad w celu doprowadzenia republiki do upadku. Jednocześnie sama rozwija medycynę czasami we wręcz nieludzki sposób, eksperymentując na ludziach, którzy w normalnym państwie skazani zostaliby na śmierć. Ich czeka znacznie gorszy los, jak chociażby poddanie działaniu nowych lekarstw w rozmaitych dawkach i nieskończone ożywianie ich lub też klonowanie. Wojsko thumb|278px|Enveriańscy szturmowcy.]Enveriańskie wojsko figuruje jako jedno z najbardziej zaawansowanych, lecz jednocześnie jako jedno z najsłabiej zorganizowanych wojsk na terenie Bermudii. W przeciwieństwie do Federacji nie posiada zdolności kontrolowania anomalii, jak również brak u nich broni jądrowej czy też memowej. Jednocześnie jednak posiadają potężnych magów oraz dostatecznie potężną broń, jak chociażby bombę protonową, zdolną zniszczyć całkiem spory obszar, jak na przykład miasto. Podstawą istnienia Enverii jest ich bojowa i podejrzliwa postawa wobec sąsiadów - gotowi są rzucić wszystko, byle tylko "zniszczyć faszystów i uwolnić uciemiężonych mieszkańców". Wśród wojsk Enverii można wyróżnić cztery grupy: bataliony karne (często są to samobójcy), armia (normalne wojsko), gwardia (weterani) oraz oddziały specjalne (komandosi). Nad wszystkim władzę mają oficerowie, zaś w każdej jednostce podległej oficerom, z wyjątkiem jednostek od kompanii i wyżej, istnieją oficerowie polityczno-wychowawczy, zwani komisarzami. By pokryć straty ewentualne w ludziach oraz w cywilach Enveria stosuje technologię klonowania. Dzięki temu mają dostęp do świeżych i gotowych do służby żołnierzy w niezmiennej liczbie kilkunastu milionów. Wspierani przez rozmaite maszyny wojenne są jedną z sił, z jaką trzeba się liczyć na Bermudii. Kultura Kultura w Enverii jest dosyć zliberalizowana, jak na zasady panujące w państwie. Chociaż istnieje cenzura to jednak w pewnym stopniu funkcjonuje coś takiego jak kultura opozycyjna, jednak nie wolno działać przeciwko władzy. Dopuszczone jest granie rocka i popu, jednak z niechęcią spotykany jest przez cenzorów rap oraz disco. W charakterze filmów często filmy propagandowe o charakterze przygodowym są najchętniej spotykane, dopuszczane są też rozmaite inne filmy, jednakże zakazane jest pokazywanie w telewizji filmów pornograficznych. Co do Internetu erotyka też jest tam zakazana, jednakże funkcjonują liczne strony podziemia. Cenzura nie ma nic przeciwko anime i mandze, lecz nie odnoszą one w Enverii takiego sukcesu jak w przypadku Federacji Bermudzkiej czy też Lich City. Mieszkańcy często ubierają się w stroje robotników jak dżinsy, niektórzy chodzą w garniturach i marynarkach, zaś politycy prócz ubioru galowego noszą do tego czerwone krawaty. Czasami mieszkańcy osad portowych na przykład noszą koszule podobne do strojów marynarzy. Kobiety zaś noszą inne stroje, na przykład kobiety pracujące w fabrykach czy wiejskie zakładają chusty na głowę i noszą damskie koszulki z krótkim rękawem i spódnice. Na rękach mają zazwyczaj jakieś bluzy w kratkę. Panie z innych regionów noszą również torebki, natomiast inaczej niż kobiety ze wsi i fabryk one noszą buty z wysokim obcasem oraz czarne i białe suknie. Ważniejsze regiony Miasta *Nicolaestu - stolica Enverii, położona nad Morzem Przyprawy. Przed wieloma laty miasto to nosiło nazwę Kompasu Hanjikana i było jednym z wielu miast jego domeny. Kiedy Wojna Ojczyźniana dobiegła końca Kalasher nakazał odbudować starą część, a to, co nie dało się odbudować, zmienić w socrealistyczne. Po zewnętrznej stronie zbudowano bloki nieco przestarzałe lub z wielkiej płyty, jednakże doskonale wykonane, przez co w pewnym sensie przypominają one w razie walk bunkry. Nawet najlepsze pociski artyleryjskie czy bomby nie są w stanie wyrządzić budowli większych szkód dzięki grubej warstwie neostali, żelazobetonu i kartongipsu, zapewniając dodatkowo dostateczne ogrzewanie budynku. Władzą Nicolaestu jest tak zwana Rada Klas, która ma kontrolę nad całym miastem, niezależnie czy to slumsy, czy bloki klasy średniej, czy też wielkie i wspaniałe budowle Czerwonej Arystokracji. *Marchlewsk - miasto znane z dużej ilości hut i kopalń, położone na wschodnim krańcu kraju, przy granicy z Federacją Bermudzką, przez to niezwykle mocno ufortyfikowane. Marchlewsk jest największym ośrodkiem produkcji czołgów, statków i okrętów przestrzennych, dział artyleryjskich, robotów bojowych oraz samolotów i śmigłowców. Mieszkańcy tworzą w zakładach nie jedną czy dwie ale aż dwadzieścia pięć rodzajów broni na dzień w zakresie 8-12 godzin pracy. Władzę nad miastem ma Techtriarchat. Są to ludzie wybitni, których śmierć nie mogła oznaczać końca ich pracy. Są więc podłączeni do specjalnej, zamkniętej sieci i tworząc zbiorową świadomość hybryd człowiek-SI, tworząc władzę miasta i podlegając bezpośrednio pod władze w Nicolaestu, przekazując im raporty odnośnie miasta. *Maograd - położony wysoko w górach jest miejscem, z którego pochodzą najdzielniejsi i najlepiej wyszkoleni wojownicy. Zrobią wszystko, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Dawno temu w Maogradzie znanym wtedy jako Necronomiconia rządził Bermudiański Ruch Oporu, gdy jednak Front Armii Ludowej zdołał podejść dostatecznie blisko mieszkańcy wzniecili bunt i przegnali terrorystów oraz wspierających ich i rządzących miastem kultystów istot, jakich tytułowali Wielkimi Przedwiecznymi. Kult został rozbity, a ohydne posągi olbrzymich istot o przerażającym wyglądzie zburzone ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Miasto dzieli się na trzy części: Iglice, Powierzchnię i Podziemia. Iglice zamieszkują najważniejsi obywatele, Powierzchnia jest miejscem gdzie żyją wszystkie klasy, jednak Podziemia zarezerwowane są dla mieszkańców preferujących taniość. Jest to też najbardziej niebezpieczna dzielnica miasta z powodu niemal braku kontroli ze strony policji, rządów gangów oraz licznych zanieczyszczeń i niebezpieczeństw dla zdrowia. *Rosaburg - miasto, w którym znajdują się najpiękniejsze z kwiaciarń oraz szklarń nie tylko w Enverii, ale również i na całej Bermudii. Z dawien dawna to właśnie w tym mieście powstawały rzeczy takie jak chleb, owoce, warzywa, nabiał, kwiaty oraz klasyczne, wzorowane na styl arystokratyczny meble dębowe lub lipowe, które w Lich City były symbolem władzy. Powiada się, że w tym mieście są najpiękniejsze z kobiet z całej wyspy. Nad Rosaburgiem władzę ma tak zwany Bitriarchat, który z kolei dzieli się na żeński Matriarchat i męski Patriarchat. Wynika to ze starej, przedenveriańskiej tradycji z czasów rządów Hanjikana, gdzie nad okoliczną twierdzą władzę miał Patriarchat Paladynów, zaś nad wioską - Matriarchat Czarodziejek. *Titograd - miasto zbudowane na pięknej wyżynie krasowej. W jej głębinach znaleziono złoża złota i dlatego setki lat temu powstała tutaj osada. Z biegiem czasu jednak miasto zostało opuszczone, wskutek czego osiedliła się tutaj niewielka grupa czarnoksiężników, którzy mieszkali w pięciu wieżach. Drogi i mur wyznaczono tak, by tworzyły pentagram, W jego środku odbywały się liczne plugawe rytuały magii krwi, zakazanej przez zarówno Enverię jak i Federację Bermudzką. Kiedy przybyło Imperium Hanjikana magowie poddali się jego władzy, lecz gdy przybył Kalasher i jego ekipa odmówili podporządkowania się. Za swoją pychę mistrzowie mroku zostali schwytani, uwięzieni i pokazowo w nowo wybudowanym w tym miejscu Titogradzie skazani na karę tysiąca cięć, aby umierali na oczach całego miasta. Dziś Titograd to olbrzymia metropolia znana z najlepszych jubilerów, kowali i mechaników, gdzie tak zwane Pięć Wież tworzy rynek miejski, a wszystkie razem są budowlami rządzących tam rad magów, każda z nich podporządkowana innemu rodzajowi Arkanów: kinezy, magii, psioniki, Mocy Maszyny oraz Voodoo, które są uważane za podstawowe nauki arkanistyczne w Enverii. *Gierkowo - miasto to było niegdyś portem pełnym nieumarłych piratów, którzy mocno dali się we znaki Lich City. Były to szkielety, wampiry, zombie, banshee oraz wiele innych upiornych istot, o jakich sama myśl aż mrozi krew w żyłach. Federacja Bermudzka i Front Armii Ludowej w trakcie wojny z Sojuszem Antyfederacyjnym wiedziało, że będzie to jedna z głównych baz operacyjnych marynarek sprzymierzonych, dlatego wyruszyła grupa, jaka miała zrobić z piratami porządek. Na czele wysłanej w tym celu 7. Floty zarówno morskiej jak i powietrznej stanął Stiepan Nacherajew. W trakcie tak zwanej bitwy o Sagariguę kompletnie zniszczono osadę, natomiast miasto popadło w ruinę. Po zakończeniu Wojny Ojczyźnianej miastu nadano miano Gierkowo i rozpoczęto jego odbudowę. Obecnie jest to olbrzymi fort, gdzie produkuje się pancerniki lotniskowe i okręty podwodne, a w aerostoczniach - okręty powietrzne. Spośród pancerników najbardziej znany jest typ ''Siemion Lebiediew'', z okrętów podwodnych ''Karl-Marx-Stadt'', a spośród okrętów powietrznych - ''Norylsk''. Miejsca *Dolina Leonidzka - miejsce pełne licznych wrzosowisk oraz gospodarstw rolnych. To właśnie w Dolinie Leonidzkiej zbudowano mnóstwo wielopiętrowych i wielofunkcyjnych sowchozów, w których pracują dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki mieszkańców Enverii. Prócz tego miejsce to jest ważne ze względu na skrzyżowanie tutaj dróg do czterech największych miast w państwie - Titogradu, Marchlewska, Gierkowa i Nicolaestu. *Góry Włodzimierzowskie - masywne góry, przez które przebiega granica między Piekłem, a Enverią. Jest tutaj tylko kilka przejazdów, a większość z nich jest niebezpieczna dla wielu podróżników. To właśnie tam kryli się enveriańscy partyzanci podczas federacyjnej okupacji w latach 2013-2016 ich ojczyzny i to właśnie te tereny pozostawały pod kontrolą rządu komunistycznego państwa. Głównym miastem w tamtym regionie jest Maograd. *Stepy Nikitowe - bujne, rozległe pola, na których pasie się rozmaitą zwierzynę, jak konie, krowy, owce czy wiele innych. Bywają nazywane niekiedy Spichlerzem Enverii. Stepy te są miejscem zamieszkania wielu koczowniczych plemion lub istnienia obozów pracy, można też tutaj natrafić na stary sprzęt wojskowy czy na ogrodzenie, które jednoznacznie wskazuje, iż jest to poligon wojskowy. *Jezioro Bronstein - olbrzymie jezioro położone niemalże w środku państwa. Dawniej mieściła się tam Wieża Hanjikana, główny ośrodek szkolenia czarodziejów i czarodziejek w Imperium Hanjikana. Kiedy Front Armii Ludowej przybył na te ziemie miasto popadło w ruinę. Nieliczne części osady zostały odbudowane tak, że stanowiły osobne miasteczka. Obecnie miejsce to jest odwiedzane ze względu na liczne walory turystyczne oraz ciekawe ruiny, które przyciągają niejednych archeologów czy poszukiwaczy przygód. Na jeziorze codziennie pływają kutry rybackie, łowiące liczne ilości ryb typowych dla Bermudii. *Dolina Mienszewicka - położona poniżej poziomu morza dolina, będąca również jednym z najniżej położonych miejsc wyspy. Leży tuż koło Marchlewska i jest miejscem, w którym powstało całe mnóstwo wiatraków oraz gospodarstw, które dzięki sporej ilości wody mogą wyprodukować mnóstwo żywności. Prócz tego jest tutaj również liczna ilość plantacji owoców i warzyw. Niestety mieszkańcy obawiają się, że okoliczne fabryki mogą znacząco utrudnić ich działalność gospodarczą. *Pojezierze Bolszewickie - obszar ten jest miejscem, gdzie istnieją olbrzymie jeziora. Miejsce to stanowi jedną z głównych siedzib wojsk enveriańskich i to właśnie stąd w razie jakiegoś ataku są gotowi dostać się bardzo szybko dostać w każdy region walk w państwie. To właśnie tej region jako pierwszy starała się Federacja Bermudzka zająć w ramach pacyfikacji kraju 07 lipca 2013 roku, czyli według kalendarza wspólnego 20.07. 009.E1 Wielkich Zmian. Obrońcy zaciekle się bronili przed siłami pacyfikacyjnymi, lecz przybyłe oddziały okazały się silniejsze i znacznie lepiej zorganizowane niż nadwątlone enveriańskie siły zbrojne. *Kotlina Luksemburska - kotlina dwóch wielkich rzek Enverii - Marksa i Engelsa - które stanowią jedną z głównych dróg komunikacji między najważniejszymi miastami Enverii. W czasie pacyfikacji ten region padł jako jeden z pierwszych pod naporem najpierw rebeliantów, a potem Federacji Bermudzkiej. W czasie okupacji była to, według raportów obecnie już archiwalnych, obszar o największej aktywności partyzantów. Co więcej kotlina wydawała się być słabo kontrolowana mimo wszystko przez Krajowo-Ludową Armię Bermudzką i bardziej była miejscem, gdzie faktyczną władzę sprawowała partyzantka. *Morze Przyprawy - wielkie morze, które jednak nie składa się z wody, lecz z żółtawej mieszaniny, której głównym składnikiem jest przyprawa - rzadka i ceniona w Fantazji substancja. Na wodach terytorialnych Komunistycznej Republiki Enverii istnieją rozmaite platformy wiertnicze, które prócz wydobywania surowców z głębin wydobywają również przyprawę. Ciekawostki *Nazwa kraju najprawdopodobniej wywodzi się od Envera Hodży, przywódcy Albanii w jej komunistycznym okresie w latach 1944-1985, dyktatora który stworzył własną doktrynę komunizmu. Category:Fantasia World Category:States Category:Republics Category:Dictatorships